Soul Eater Next Generation
by ALittleDifferent88
Summary: This is a syoc story. I the plot will be revealed as the story goes. Please keep in mind this is my very first story so it might suck. Flames are allowed, but I would prefer constructive criticism.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. It might suck.

* * *

Soul Eater Next Generation

Tsubaki's POV

7 years ago…

I looked at the door. Where was he? He was supposed to be home hours ago! I started to panic. "Mama… Where's papa?" My son asked rubbing his eyes. How did I answer when I didn't know myself?

"He's coming home I promise." I said with a smile.

I know I shouldn't worry, but he was never late! My son looked at me with his father's eyes and hugged me. He didn't even know what was wrong or maybe he did.

That day was the last time I ever saw my husband. That was exactly 7 years ago. My son is now 13 almost 14 and going to DWMA.

* * *

Tsubaki's POV

7 years later…

It's been extremely rough. I miss my idiotic husband. I wish I knew if he was ok, but I don't sadly. I'm still happy though. Today is my children's first day. They're all going to the DWMA! I'm so proud of all of them!

"Love you mom." My Knight*Star says with a smile as he hugs me tight.

"I love you to honey be careful!" I say hugging my son back.

"I'm going to be the most awesome person this school has ever had!" My son declared happily. He grinned it resembled so much like his father's.

"Look after your siblings." I say as I watch my son walk out the door.

"Later. Mom." The black haired boy said as he walked out the door.

I just hope my boy come's back home to me and keeps his word.

* * *

Ok now… I already have a plot it will be revealed later on and now for the character sheet. You can PM me or send it in Review The couples are… TsubakiXBlackstar SoulXMaka, KidXLiz, PattyXOc, ChronaXOc, BlairXOc.

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:12-16

Gender:

Sexuality:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Skin Color:

Weapon or Miester:

Weapon Form (optional):

Soul Residence:

Clothing:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

What they look in a friendship:

What the look in a romance:

Mother:

Father:

Quotes:


	2. Chapter 2

First Day

Knight*Star's POV

I looked at my younger brother as he walked to school. He was gleefully humming some song. I grabbed my earbuds and started to listen to my iPod. My eyes on my brother at all times. After last time I'm not allowed to let him out of my sight.

I guess I'm semi-excited like… what if people there just don't think I'm awesome?

I frowned thinking about it. No way this day was going to be as awesome as me!

On my way in I bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going." I hissed.

"Sorry." A male voice said.

I looked to see a boy about an taller than me. He had jet black eyes, and raven colored hair. His skin was really pale.

The guy started to pick up his books. That when I realized.

"Don't sweat it Death-boy." I said with a grin as I helped him gather his books.

He seemed to pause at the nickname.

"Death-boy yea that's me." He said gloomily.

I must have hit some kind of touchy subject.

I only called him that because of his shirt.

He was wearing red t-shirt with a black skull on it, black jeans which is being held by a belt which also has a skull on it, a black sweater.

He looked like a younger version of Death himself I didn't mean anything by it.

Then the boy grabbed his books and started to walk away.

"Hey what's your name!" I called out.

"Azriel Deomn." The black haired boy replied as he continued to walk away.

I sighed heavily before I realized my brother was gone.

"Crap!" I said as I looked around me.

My brother was gone! I lost my brother again!

That's when I saw a girl hitting this guy repeatedly.

"You idiot maybe if you stopped being so lazy then maybe we could get some souls!" A dark skinned girl yelled clearly angry.

From what I could see he didn't care. I'm saying this because he was listening to his iPod and acting as if he wasn't getting hit repeatedly.

"It's not his fault Isabella you should calm down." A girl who looked like her sister said.

I stopped watching them for a moment trying to figure out where my brother was.

"You look like your looking for something." A male voice said behind me.

It was the guy except this time I got a better look at him.

He had dark skin, brown eyes, and black hair. He looked like he was only a few years older than me.

We locked eyes for a second.

"Yea have you seen a kid with blue hair and blue eyes?" I asked the boy.

"No sorry. I'll help you look Ms. Stein wont kill me for being a few minutes late.

"Yes she will Landon we don't have the time." The black haired girl said glaring at him angrily.

"I don't think it'll hurt to help him look for his brother." Her sister with white hair said.

"How did you know I had a brother?" I asked her.

"Just a lucky guess." She said with a kind smile.

"First my name is Landon. You can call me Don these are my weapons-" Landon got cut off.

"Isabella and this is my sister Sophia." The black curly haired girl said.

Isabelle seemed a little controlling and uptight. When her sister seemed a bit more calm.

I was confused of how the two were related.

Well the four of us continued to walk until we got to the school. I was amazed to see my brother standing ontop of the school

My eyes widened.

"Found him." Isabella said ever so helpful.

I watched as he jumped off.

I hadn't noticing the giant swarm of people watching my brother trying to kill himself.

I knew he would be fine because he does it at home all the time, but still part of me was worried.

When someone caught him.

* * *

Yay ok... I really wanted to at least write the first chapter today. I still need characters. Most of everyone's characters will be introduced in the next chapter. Also if I messed up anything please tell me and I will fix it. Spelling errors I will do later. Also do not worry the chapters will be much longer as the story goes on. Oh yea I used ocs. Who belonged to king okami, and wolfgirl12390.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm doing a different POV this time. Yay! Because I love this character he has a hardcore backstory! Allan Blackwell who is owned by Death's General. Oh yea please tell me if I screwed up. It also features a few other characters as well. Like… Emma who belongs to a friend of mine and Akahana who belongs to Hatsune Miku321._**

* * *

**Allan's POV**

I was sitting in Ms. Stein's class. She was being her usual insane self. Spinning in her chain reading a magazine with lots sharp objects. I wasn't the only kid there. There was two other girls.

One had short white hair that went down to her shoulders, emerald colored eyes, and a fair complexion. I heard her muttering something about this situation not being cool.

The other one had black long hair that had three strips in her hair, ocean blue colored eyes, and pale colored skin. She was trying to draw something symmetrical I think.

Both girls I knew just not very well.

The girl with the white hair is Emma Evans the other girl is Akahana Thompson.

The only things they had in common were their parents defeated the kishin.

"Ok. Since it seems your the only members of class who actually decided to show up I'm going to give you an assignment." The silver haired woman said tying her curly hair into a ponytail.

"This assignment doesn't have anything about dissecting things does it?" Emma asked slightly worried.

The woman grew a creepy smile upon her lips.

"No Ms. Evans not this time." The woman in a lab coat said.

This didn't surprise me our teacher is pretty weird most people find her scary, but just not me.

I am pretty intimidating myself honestly most people at this school try avoid talking to me.

It's not like I care I'm not really into that social media stuff.

"Well then what is our assignment?" I questioned the woman.

My purple eyes meeting her golden ones.

"You need to find your partners. You would normally get up to two weeks, but I'm giving you up to two days. Understood?" The woman asked as she looked at all of us.

"Yes ma'am." All of us said in unison.

That's when I felt someone's gaze on me.

I turned my head and caught Emma staring at me.

She smiled and waved awkwardly.

I returned her smile.

I thought maybe she could be my partner.

Since her last partner is out of the picture just maybe it would be a good idea.

* * *

**Emma's POV**

Hey I know Allan is a meister so I don't see why not.

It wouldn't hurt to ask, but I just feel so uncool! My only other partner walked out on me. So I seriously need another one.

I looked over at the dark skinned boy.

I knew him from last year Lord Death asked me to show him around.

He was unusual in a lot of ways like… his purple eyes, his black colored dreadlocks, his well built body-

Ok I need to stop there! I mean in a good way of course like in a cool way!

Allan just looks really cool that's all.

I could feel some heat rushing to my cheeks.

I put over my hoodie and pulled out my phone.

"This is so not cool." I muttered quietly to myself.

"You also cannot do it during class because well we need to talk about something serious." Ms. Stein said frowning.

She was an odd teacher I will admit she's still awesome either way.

I gave her a confused look.

"You see students there is a slight problem. Something that worries me deeply-" Ms. Stein it cut off.

"What do you mean?" Akahanna asked eagerly.

"That's just it I'm not sure. When it happens I need all my students to be ready. For this year I think I will be different for everyone." Ms. Stein said as she played with her hair.

Ms. Stein was never like this and why tell us so soon in the year did she want us to be filled with curiosity?

* * *

**Akahanna's POV**

I was suddenly interested in this conversation. I stopped drawing my symmetrical number 8.

Hmm… that's odd.

Maybe this is when I will get to show everyone my true potential! My meister will be awesome and then my dad will be so proud of me. I'll be the best weapon there is.

"Ms. Stein can you give us any hints?" I questioned.

I still don't get why she'd tell us. I just don't get what is so special about the other two people and myself.

The woman gave me a this wicked look in her eye.

"No not yet child." The mad scientist said.

Then it seemed her bangs covered her eyes. They were choppy and not cut well, but that wasn't what caught my eye.

Even though they should've been cut evenly!

Behind her bangs I could see this look of… displeasure.

I probably should have just dropped the subject.

"Got it." I said.

This must be the question in everyone's head currently… Why today?

**Allan's POV**

I studied everyone's facial expressions.

Then I sighed.

I'm back at school yet again and something bad is going oh great.

I then turned my attention to the window of our classroom.

The sky looked so blue today it was relaxing.

The only creepy thing was the sun, but I ignored it.

That's when I saw something fall from the sky.

I didn't think much about it because it looked like a bird from the distance.

Then I thought for a minute.

Was that a kid…?

* * *

_**Okay…! Yep and that's a wrap! The next chapter will be a little more involved just so we're clear if I didn't introduce your character enough they will be! I also refuse to change the title because this story is for fun and it is original as the storyline is! Thanks for all the characters, but I do want kids for he pairings I chose and I will only be accepting a few more. Now for one last thing the group of ocs I have so far are awesome!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_My friend who also created Emma just got an account LightDragon837 is her username yay! I am going back to what happened to the first real chapter. I have a lot of editing to do I know this is my first time writing on here, but I'm still disappointed and how many spelling errors I have which I will fix sometime this week. *facepalm* After this chapter will be a lot more fun and I am closing this permanently or at least for now. Thank you Death General I do have a battle idea, but it will be after two more chapters at least. This story will have a bunch of Wows and What's so thank you Ponder345 for the advice I will take everything except changing the title. Cause I don't want anyone to guess the plot until the fifth chapter at least. Also I made a new character which might be my last I just want to do all the pairings and partners. Just one pairing I need to figure out. I also would like one character who is around 18-24 preferably male it must be from the previous generation like for Blair or Patty or Kid and Liz, or Maka and Soul must be a teacher or famous death scythe or Meister. Hey king okami let me know if I screwed up with Landon._**

_**Ok that's all sorry for rambling hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

**Tiara's POV**

I pushed my whitish hair back into a ponytail.

I wondered what the hell was going on.

Right as I walked outside to see why a giant group of people was going on.

I had some kid fall into my arms.

"What the fuck?" I questioned looking at the boy confused.

This kid looked strange then again I have red eyes.

That's when I noticed that a boy who looked similar to him was rushing over to me.

"Thank you so much!" He said frantically as he took the boy from me.

"Uh no problemo dude." I muttered as I looked at the kid.

That's when I noticed my arch-nemesises in the crowd Landon, and his irritable weapons.

"Great." I hissed as I turned my heel and started to walk away.

My name isn't important I will let you guess, but I'll just let you know I have a kickass reputation which is why most retards at this school are scared to death of me and well this other kid… Alex? Andy? Alice?

Nah it couldn't have been a chick? Oh well not like I care.

I sent Landon a dirty-look which he shrugged off.

"What a moron." I whispered under my breath.

"Thank you so much!" The boy said thankfully.

My eyes widened as I examined the tattoo on his arm. He must have been Black*Star's kid I've heard about.

Well one of them anyways…!

I locked eyes with both the Star Clan kids.

"Welcome to the academy kids this is going to be the suckiest years of your lives." I said smiling.

I though the boys would have frowned and their faces would have paled.

Instead they gave me giant ass grins.

They are defiantly uncle Black*Star's kids.

"You three are late Ms. Stein started class 15 minutes ago." I said with a snarky grin.

"Yea well Landon wanted to help this kid look for his brother! And like your the one to talk you demon-witch" Elizabeth said practically growling.

My grin widened. Smoke was practically coming out of Elizabeth's ears. I loved seeing her like this.

Worst insult ever, but you know whatever if she dared say that other word. I would be Lord Death's office explaining why I attacked Elizabeth for a second time."

"We did a nice thing Elizabeth you should stay calm." Sophia said.

Sophia was the only one I liked. She reminded me of my aunt Tsubaki in a way which is why I would withstand her.

"So what made you show up almighty Nicole?" Landon mocked.

Something inside of me turned sour as he mocked me.

That cocky little bastard!

I glared angrily I thought about grabbing my secret weapon, but I postponed it.

* * *

**Skye*Star's POV**

This was odd. I don't know the people who I'm with very well, but I can tell most of everyone around me is a little on edge.

I am very observant I maybe be the dumbest person here, but still observant.

I grinned at the situation. Everyone here is extremely dumb.

Wow this has been a start of a good day I'd say.

I then noticed all the people staring directly at me.

Did they all watch me jump off that building and noticed my amazing entrance?

If they did it must have been pretty awesome!

I then noticed my brother pinching my cheeks.

"What the hell did you think you were doing!" Knight*Star yelled.

"Having fun." I answered.

He then ruffled my hair and I frowned.

I hated when he did this.

* * *

**Landon's POV**

I stared at the punky girl with a smirk on my face.

This drove her crazy. Oh yes I should probably explain. I've known her since my very first day here.

She acted like she was all that I didn't really care except that it was fun to annoy her.

The dirty blonde with white highlights looked furious. I thought for a minute she was Elizabeth. That is just how angry she looked, but no they look nothing alike.

"Do you want a fight right now Landon I would gladly take you on!" The red eyed girl declared.

I really don't care this will at least get me out of class.

"Sure. " I said with a smirk as I put in my earbuds.

This was going to be a piece of cake.

"Meister against Meister no weapons." The idiot girl said in a eerie tone.

Then we started to spar. (Sorry Death's General I would have asked you, but I just wanted to get this chapter up tonight)

Right when it just got good. Her weapon stepped in.

A girl with bubblegum pink hair, cerulean blue eyes, and a fair complexion.

* * *

**Risane's POV**

I didn't know exactly what was going on, but I saw my partner fighting.

I rushed in she needed help, but I must admit when I cut in Tiara didn't look happy to see me.

"Hey cut it out." I said separating the two of them.

"God damnit Bubblegum get out of my way!" Tiara hollered at me.

I ignored her and started to drag her back towards the school.

I ignored all the boos from people excepting a good fight and also my partner complaining how she didn't get to kill Landon.

I smiled at her my meister is definitely a special one.

* * *

_**Ok thank goodness. I have been trying to write this for two days it would've been three, but I got lazy. Next chapter with skip to like to everyone with training. After a few quick introductions to just show how the meisters hook up with their weapons. Also guess who Tiara's parents are its kind of obvious. That about it I hope you liked this chapter or not. PS. This is rated T for a reason mainly for language, but just keep an eye out. Risane belongs to salena98.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I must be honest it's too early to say this, but currently I am lacking inspiration and my teachers are being cruel and giving too much homework! Sorry for it being late. So will update soon, but maybe not as often sorry and right now. Also I feel really stupid it is Isabella not Elizabeth I don't know where I got that from. So the POV's will mainly be made by the Main Characters. You will be able to guess who they are.**

* * *

One day later…! (next chapter will be two weeks later)

Emma's POV

Ms. Stein had us go outside what I saw didn't surprise me at all. It was Tiara. If you think about it really hard you might start to realize who she really is. She changed her last name to Odysseus.

I glared at her not like she could see me.

She acts like she's so cool when she's not what a loser!

That is when we made eye contact. Then with that there was tension in the air.

She was probably just upset that I was here.

Tiara has a lot of enemies I just so happen to be one of them.

That's when she returned my glare.

She looked just angry enough to slap me.

My first thought was 'Landon's here.'

Landon is a meister he has two weapons named Isabella and Sophia.

I like them all I guess except sometimes Isabella gets a little annoying.

I know them I sometimes talk to Landon during class about music.

Which irritates Tiara even more that bratty princess!

Look I'm sorry I just HATE her. Hate is a strong word not a cool one, but I can't use it to describe anyone else in this whole school.

That's when someone caught my attention.

Allan's POV

I noticed Emma's eyes get darker I could tell something was bothering her.

That's when I turned my head and saw Tiara.

I don't know much about her except she is brat she is only nice to her weapon who I don't like very much.

I don't know why actually it's just whenever I remotely see the pink haired girl I seem to get a little angry.

I guess I understand why Emma is like this whenever Tiara's near.

She practically disowned everyone who used to be close to her.

Emma was just one of those people.

"Don't let her get to you Emma." I said to Emma.

That got her out of her faze and she turned to me.

"Thanks Allan. I don't know she just bugs me." The white haired girl whispered.

"No problem. She bugs everyone don't feel bad alright?" I said to her.

I watched Emma tighten her hoodie and mutter a thank you before looking down at her feet.

Then Emma was being hugged, but to me it looked like a tackle.

My eyes widened at the sudden action.

Knight*Star's POV

I then saw Emma I made a beeline for her. That's when I yelled "Emma!" I guess she didn't hear me that well.

That's when I hit her.

She let out a yelp like a kicked puppy.

"Yo sup Emma?" I questioned with a grin.

"Ouch. God damn it Knight*Star!" The white haired girl yelled at me angrily.

"What it's my first day here? You should be more responsible!" I said happily pinning this on her.

"Me? You should be more responsible being irresponsible is uncool?" Emma said defending herself.

"Em how long are you to keep saying the word cool? It's not cool to say the word cool." I said plainly.

Emma growled under her breath.

As she threw her book at his face.

That wasn't what she had planned to do, but hey it still hurt like hell.

"Oww! This is why I hate Facebook!" I cried as I ran off in a different direction.

"Wait Knight-" Was the last thing I heard Emma say I was running too fast.

"That's when I bumped into another familiar face.

Azriel's POV

(wolfgirl12390 you thought I forgot about him didn't you?)

"Oh it's you? Death boy! I didn't think I'd see you again!" A boy with black spikey hair said to me.

That's when I recognized him. It's the boy from earlier.

"Hi." I said plainly I wasn't exactly thrilled about seeing this kid again.

He was the type of person I didn't like cocky and self centered. He recked of self confidence.

I just met him what a few hours ago...? Why was he so happy for?

"So… hey I had a question do you have a partner?" He asked me worriedly.

"No, but why are you asking?" I questioned.

"Well I lost of know you so I guess that means your my partner!" The green eyed boy cheered.

My face got paler somehow.

WHAT?

Ok was this guy for real no way!

I took a deep breath only to realize I was being dragged away.

"Alrighty then partner let's go!" Knight*Star said full of energy.

This kid was like younger than me I know I don't way that much, but still how is he dragging me away so quickly.

Before I could even realize I was in Lord Death's room. Oh boy this was going to be fun.

I looked at death straight in the face and gave him a grim look.

He just clapped his hands together and laughed.

"Well what can I do for you children?" Lord Death asked cheerfully.

Before I could get out a word my mouth was cover.

Risane's POV

I then scoffed my partner!

"You know exactly why I hate him! Why the hell would you do that?" Tiara yelled furiously.

"No I know how much you secretly like Landon, but no I don't think you hate him." The pink haired girl said happily.

I saw her frown.

'Ok if I like Landom then in the next week some crazy shit is going to happen!" Tiara said angrily.

She has such a dirty mouth.

"Something probably will."

Once Ms. Stein did make her wash her mouth out with soap when she told Landon to fuck off.

"Fuck Landon." The red eyed girl huffed.

"Maybe one day you will." Said Akahana as she walked away from the both of us.

The gothic tomboy really did know how to push Tiara's buttons.

"Yo! What the fuck is your problem want to fight about it?!" Tiara roared.

I then grabbed her arm and continued to drag her away.

Oh my what will I do with her?

She makes enemies easily. If someone gives her a look they become a target and enemy. With everybody, but me because when I first met Tiara she wasn't like this entirely.

Well out of everybody when I told her who I really was I wasn't discriminated. She accepted me and that what I thank her for.

I smiled she is impulsive, ignorant, irritable. I love my Meister just the way she is.

A Few Hours… Later…!

Ms. Stein's POV

I sat there looking at my pet bunny. I should maybe explain he was a gift from my dad. He dissected him and then put him back together, but added some extra parts.

He can talk and when I'm not around he keeps watch over my class. I love him because he's like me and actually has a soul.

Lost in my thoughts I hadn't realized the heated argument that had started between Tiara and Allan.

This was not expected Allan normally keeps to himself, one of my more quiet students.

That is when I saw the weapons getting involved.

I blinked my eyes opened widely.

My students started to throwing punches.

It wasn't just Tiara though Emma started to do so as well.

Thats when I realized Allan's bleeding nose.

I knew he was just trying to defend Emma. One of my best students…

I sighed and glanced at my bunny with wide eyes.

Fights don't normally happen in my class.

The white/black rabbit didn't make a sound and just grabbed me my kitchen knife.

As soon as I managed to grasp it I threw it in between the two girls.

"They started it!" Tiara cried.

Risane wasn't here currently which made sense why she was acting this way.

I sighed yet again her weapon is the only person that keeps her in check.

I knew it was her immediately.

"Tiara out of my classroom." I said glaring at her.

I saw a shiver go down her spine, but she left flicking off Emma and Landon.

No One's POV

Tiara crossed her arms in a mood of hers. This was so unfair! How was this any of her fault she wondered. So what it was Allan's fault for interfering into her screaming match with Emma.

"That stupid albino bi-" Tiara cut herself as she looked in the direction she heard someone's footsteps.

She recognized the person easily. It was the laidback arrogant person she hated. Well no he ISN'T arrogant at all that's just was Tiara thinks… anyways even though she is almost as aragont as Black*star. I said ALMOST.

Ahem… back to what I was originally saying.

(All of this next part you are about to read king okami wrote. Thank you so much!)

Landon walked down the empty hall as music blasted in his ears from his headphones, Turning the corner his eyes caught glimpse of familiar dirty blond hair sitting on a stair case.

Landon continued down the hall before a smirk formed on his face as Tiara glared at him and began to walk over to him, "What are you doing here? Should you be in ms. stien's class". Landon couldn't hear a word she said but read her lips.

"Oh you know, thought I'll go for a stroll before going to class" Landon smiled causing Tiara muttered "Moron" under her breath. "Why are you here? were in the same class" Landon ask causing Tiara to red in the face and spin around.

"You got kicked out didn't you?" Landon asked as Tiara nodded her head slightly. "Such an Idiot" Landon chuckled as Tiara spun around. "Don't call me an Idiot, ya moron" Tiara shout as she threw a punch a Landon who only smirked slightly as he move his head to the left to dodge the punch with ease.

"So you want to settle what you started outside? fine by me beautiful" Landon said as he took a couple steps back and slid his hands into his pockets. "Come on" Tiara shook the blush from her cheeks and nodded before sprinting towards Landon. "This will be easy, Landon can't do anything with out his annoying weapons" Tiara thought as she stomped her left foot and turned slightly throwing a hook at Landon who still had a calm smile on his face.

"One punch knock-out" Tiara thought as her fist was inches from Landon's face. Landon spun to the side causing Tiara's eyes to widen at his sudden movement before feeling a weight on her back. "let me find a better song" Landon muttered to himself as he leaned on Tiara's back while searching through his ipod.

Tiara growled to herself as she spun around and swung her elbow at Landon who was still searching threw his ipod. "Here's a good one" Landon smirked as he caught Tiara's elbow with one hand and pocketed his ipod with the other. Landon slid his hand to Tiara's wrist before kicking her legs out from under her while pulling down on her wrist causing her to land on her back with a wince.

Tiara spun on the ground before sending a kick to Landon's head causing him to lean back and take a couple of more steps back as Tiara threw a series or punches, Landon continued to dodge. Landon caught Tiara's last punch and pulled her forward before swing his elbow at her face. Tiara leaned out the way before throwing a knee at Landon who used Tiara's own fist to block the attack before swiping her leg out from under her again and sitting on top of her.

"You're to predictable, so it's easy to counter your attacks" Landon said as he pulled out his ipod and searched through it. "I'll show you predictable" Tiara muttered as she threw a fake punch before throwing a quick jab at Landon, Landon deflected her punch with the back of his hand before selecting a new song that brought a smile to his face.

Tiara swung her knee into Landon's back causing him to roll off over her as she stood to her feet and sent a kick at Landon who was rubbing his back slightly, Landon caught Tiara's kick before she jumped as swung her other leg at Landon which he blocked that attack as well, Causing Tiara to landon on her hands with a smirk.

Tiara pulled her legs from Landon grasp before shooting them forward causing Landon to hop back as Tiara got to her feet, Tiara threw as seires of punches at Landon causing him to take a couple of step back to dodge the attack before he backed up into a wall causing Tiara to smirked as she jumped and threw a knee at Landon.

A grin formed on Landon face as he leaned to the side to let Tiara knee fly under his arm then grab her thigh with one hand and grab her other thigh with the other hand before spinning around and hold her against the wall. Tiara's face was bright red as she saw that her arms were wrapped around Landon's neck so she didn't fall. "I win" Landon whispered in her ear causing her to go even more red as she saw Landon lean in closer.

"Is this moron really going to kiss me? I never new he liked me? Why would he like me!? I mean I practically hate the guy! but he is cute? WHAT ARE YOU THINK TIARA YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM FROM KISSING YOU! but what if I want to kiss him back?" A million of thoughts raced through her head before she shut her eyes and leaned forward as well.

seconds passed before Tiara opened her eyes to see Landon smirking at her. "You were going to let me kiss you?" Landon asked with a chuckle as he began to walk causing Tiara to clutch him tightly. "Of course not you Moron, I would never kiss someone as stupid as you" Tiara said as her face continued to beat red. Landon let out a big laugh as he through Tiara over his shoulder. "What are you doing! YOU MORON" Tiara screamed as Landon pulled out on of his earbuds.

"Were going to Ms. Stein's class" Landon said simply as they rounded a corner, "Put me down, you moron. Anyway I was kicked out remember" Tiara said as she struggled to get out of Landon's grasp. "I'll talk to miss stien, she likes me" Landon said as he stopped in front of a door. "Were here"

"Your not going to walk in there with me on your shoulder are you?" Tiara asked as her face turned red slightly. "I have a reputation" Tiara continued as she tried to escape Landon's grasp. "Of course I'm" Landon said with a smirk as he put his hand on the door handle. "Don't you moron" Tiara shouted as she thrashed about.

"Here we go" Landon laughed as he walked into the classroom.

Sky*Star's POV

(This is before the Landon and Tiara entered.)

I just watched Allan get punched in the face.

So much action and it's my first day I am catching on fact to the routines in the place.

I kind of felt bad for him though because he was just defending Emma.

'Cause of that the dude got socked in the face.

Part of me wanted to laugh until I saw that cold glare Emma shot at me.

It's not that she scares me it's more of me just being scared of the giant book she has on her somewhere.

Luckily Allan seemed ok. He just had a little bit of a bloody nose.

I wonder what would happen if he actually started to fight against some people?

I grew a mischievous smile that would be a wonderful idea!

"Do you mind being quiet?" A girl behind me questioned.

My eyes widened just looking at her.

She looked like a gothic girl.

A hot one…!

I gave her a small grin.

"Sorry Raven." I said happily.

I saw her raise an eyebrow at me.

"What did you just call me?" She asked me.

"Well I was reading this book once and this gothic girl was named Raven and she looked like you… so I'm going to call you Raven. Ok Raven?" I asked the ocean blue eyed girl.

She glared at me, but didn't say a word.

Then Miss Stein told her to take Allan to the nurses office ignoring Allan's protest.

I thought this was going to get boring afterwards… but it didn't!

This class just got boring and my brother wasn't here to make loud outrageous outburst!

Around that time I fell asleep.

That's when I heard Tiara yelling.

I woke up and grinned somebody shouldn't have worn a skirt today.

Landon was carrying her over his shoulder this was lovely picture.

This was my first day, but unlike my brother I catch onto things rather quickly. I knew everyone's name in my class and faces I actually like to listen. I learned all this during rolecall except Emma I've known her since I was younger.

I saw some people take pictures and Emma laughing in a high pitched voice. She must've been happy.

This was after she took Allan to the nurse. I'm honestly surprised that she didn't slap Tiara right then and there. I am not stupid after all the schools I've been to this school had to be the weirdest and dumbest of all!

I am a great meister already all I needed were lessons from mom. Then again I don't think I should argue.

Allan's POV

I didn't like being in the nurses office. I didn't even see why I should have to go.

I mean she just punched me it was better me than Emma.

I just hope that Tiara won't start bugging me after this.

I sighed.

Are things going to get better?

* * *

**(Ok that's it also I am debating if I should include minor characters all main or reoccurring have been taken except for one spot which I hope it get soon! Sorry for the long update everything that I said I would change will be ready next chapter hopefully.)**


End file.
